<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Desire by RikuTatsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113537">Sweet Desire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuTatsu/pseuds/RikuTatsu'>RikuTatsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Reita - Fandom, Ruki - Fandom, the GazettE (Band), uruha - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuTatsu/pseuds/RikuTatsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reita/Ruki (the GazettE), Reita/Uruha (the GazettE), reituki - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun rose over the water of Sagami Bay as two teens walked down the beach towards the ocean. The taller one carried a surfboard, while the other one had a backpack slung on each shoulder.</p>
<p>“You should try out surfing with me, Rei-chan,” said the taller one.</p>
<p>“That's all for you, Kouyou,” said the other one.</p>
<p>He wore their black school uniform, the jacket folded into his backpack. Akira ‘Rei’ Suzuki was almost seventeen, while Kouyou Takashima was only a few days younger than him. Kouyou took off his uniform and tossed it to Akira.</p>
<p>“Going out there before classes lets me get through the day,” said Kouyou, as he stood there in his boxers.</p>
<p>He grabbed his board from the sand and ran into the water. Akira just smiled as he watched and sat down to wait. The sun was fully up by the time Kouyou came back to shore soaking wet.</p>
<p>“Looks like you had fun out there,” said Akira, as he threw Kouyou a towel.</p>
<p>“You don't know half of it. It can't be put into words,” said Kouyou as he dried himself.</p>
<p>He searched in his bag to find a dry pair of boxers. Seeing nobody else around he changed into them quickly then put on his uniform. As the rest of Shonan woke up, they made their way to school. They had been friends for as long as Akira could remember. Kouyou's oldest sister had been his babysitter while their mothers had worked. When they got to school they went their separate ways to get to their homerooms. It was the first year they had been separated. Akira sat in the back of class waiting for roll call before taking a nap. Waking up so early was not for him. He jumped as a loud crack startled him. The teacher stood over him, her ruler on his desk.</p>
<p>“Was I boring you, Suzuki?”</p>
<p>He wiped the drool off his face and apologized.</p>
<p>“Mom’s gonna be so mad at me,” he thought, as the teacher gave him detention.</p>
<p>The rest of the morning went by in a blur as he tried to think how to tell Kouyou that he couldn't go to the beach because of detention. When the bell for lunch rang, he was still wholly unprepared. Kouyou was there waiting for him under the tree they ate lunch at.</p>
<p>“Finally. I thought you forgot about me,” joked Kouyou.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah,” Akira said, as he sat down beside him.</p>
<p>“What has you down?”</p>
<p>“I can't go to the beach today. I was caught sleeping in class.”</p>
<p>“Today is the competition! How could you get caught today?”</p>
<p>“I know… Senjuro, usually kicks me awake. He was gone today though. I am really sorry.”</p>
<p>“It's fine I guess.”</p>
<p>They ate in silence before going back to class. At the end of the day, after he helped clean the classroom, he fought the urge to go to Kouyou’s classroom, knowing he would already be headed to his competition. He headed to the library for detention instead. A place he had never been since he had come to this school. When he walked in, he only saw a teacher and one other student. A person he had never seen before. His black hair had red streaks, his plush lips were black with lipstick, and black lines were painted on his pale neck.</p>
<p>“You two be quiet and do your homework. I'll be back later,” said the teacher.</p>
<p>She locked the door as she left. The other person lifted his middle finger behind her back.</p>
<p>“So, you're new,” he said.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I guess you’re not,” said Akira.</p>
<p>“Nope. Takanori. You’re, Suzuki, right? What are you in for?”</p>
<p>“You know me? I fell asleep in class. I'm scared to ask why you are here.”</p>
<p>“You aren’t the only early riser. But they don't like my writing.”</p>
<p>Akire looked at Matsumoto Takanori with skepticism. Mastsumoto reached into his pocket for a knife and carved into the table.</p>
<p>“More like where I write?”</p>
<p>“What do you do when you're not doing…that?”</p>
<p>“I write poetry. That a problem?”</p>
<p>“Uhm, it’s not what I would expect.”</p>
<p>“You think I sacrificed cats?”</p>
<p>“No. Well… No.”</p>
<p>“You're all the same. Living in a loving home with no issues.”</p>
<p>“No issues?! I only have my mother and sister. Today I wanted to enjoy my last free days with my best friend before I start a job to help my mom out.” Akira said angrily.</p>
<p>Matsumoto stared at him in shock.</p>
<p>“You seem so much more normal with your friend, Takashima,” Matsumoto finally said.</p>
<p>“You don't know me.”</p>
<p>“I have seen you out at the beach. Though you are never in the water, just watching.”</p>
<p>“Surfing is Kouyou's new hobby. It started right before the school year. So I go with him before and after school.”</p>
<p>“What do you want to be doing?”</p>
<p>Akira stared at him blankly. He had no idea. Nobody had ever even asked him that. He had always been too busy following Kouyou to even think of his own desires. With the exception of one that he'd never tell anyone.</p>
<p>“Come on. There has to be something you want to do but haven't.”</p>
<p>“There's an aquarium in Tokyo. But, Kouyou, is always doing something and I am going somewhere with him.”</p>
<p>“Take a day and go.”</p>
<p>“I can't. I start work next week. I can't ditch my best friend on a day off when that starts.”</p>
<p>“Do something you like, or you will end up regretting your life.”</p>
<p>“Maybe I should just go carve my name in the bathroom walls and be like you.”</p>
<p>“You could. Or you could be like, Takashima, and go surfing. Or better yet, you could just be you.”</p>
<p>They sat in silence for a few hours. Finally Matsumoto pulled out a binder from his backpack and put it on the table.</p>
<p>“What's that?” Akira asked.</p>
<p>“This is why I'm in here. Not the carving. I write my poetry while I am in class. I have music in my head that I just feel needs out. So, before I forget it, I write the lyrics down. Or I'll go through this and see what goes together. This is what I want to do with my life. I don't need anything here. Sounds like your best friend knows, or at least goes after, what he wants. It is time to figure out what you want.”</p>
<p>As he finished talking the door opened. It was night and detention was over. Akira expected Kouyou to be waiting outside, ready to brag about his competition win. When they get to the gate though, it is only him and Takanori. He started walking one way and Takanori followed.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Akira asked.</p>
<p>“Didn’t I already say that I lived out your way when I told you I walked by where you sit at in the sand?”</p>
<p>“Oh right.”</p>
<p>“May as well go together.”</p>
<p>Akira shrugged and continued to walk. Matsumoto smirked as he followed. The moon shined bright and full as they walked beside the beach. Stars littered the night sky as Akira looked up at them. As they walked Matsumoto’s hand brushed his. He stopped. His face reddened as he quickly looked at the ground. Matsumoto continued walking, not paying attention.</p>
<p>Akira woke the next morning to the sound of banging on his front door. As he looked at the clock he realized he had slept way later than he had wanted to. He quickly threw on a shirt and pair of shorts thinking Kouyou was downstairs. As he opened the door it was Matsumoto standing there. Eyeliner, lipstick, tight pants, and an American band t-shirt that Akira knew nothing about. </p>
<p>"What are you here for?" asked Akira.</p>
<p>"Put on shoes, we are going somewhere," answered Matsumoto.</p>
<p>He pushed by Akira into the house as Akira stared at him dumbfounded.</p>
<p>"I can't," began Akira. </p>
<p>"Why not? It's a weekend so get dressed."</p>
<p>Ten minutes later he followed Matsumoto out the door.</p>
<p>"Where are we going?" </p>
<p>"Wait and see."</p>
<p> After almost two hours and a few buses they stepped out into Tokyo. Not long after that they were in front of the aquarium Akira had wanted to go to.</p>
<p>"What? How?"</p>
<p>"I bought tickets last night," said Matsumoto.</p>
<p>For the second time that day, Akira stared at him dumbfounded. As Matsumoto saw him just standing there, he grabbed his hand and pulled him along. Once inside he was like a kid in a candy store. As he looked into a shark tank grinning, he failed to notice Matsumoto's smile, who had spent his time watching Akira. In Matsumoto's mind, his wide-eyed smiles were almost better than him walking away.</p>
<p>"There's supposed to be a dolphin show soon," Akira said as he read a sign.</p>
<p>He grabbed Matsumoto's hand and dragged him along as he ran.</p>
<p>"I haven't had this much fun in a while," said Akira as they waited in line for seats.</p>
<p>"I've  noticed. It's like you've never seen fish before."</p>
<p>"It's  not just fish! Dolphins are mammals, and turtles are reptiles!"</p>
<p>"I know, I know. I'm only kidding. I didn't think I would find it this... interesting."</p>
<p>"Why did you do this?"</p>
<p>"It seemed like you could use the fun. What else were you going to do? Sit on the beach and watch someone else have fun?"</p>
<p>As Akira looked away, Matsumoto realized he said too much.</p>
<p>"We should head back after this. We've been here for hours," Akira said softly.</p>
<p>"If you say so."</p>
<p>They sat quietly through the show and the way home. It was almost time for dinner when they made it to the Suzuki household.</p>
<p>"Thanks. For everything."</p>
<p>"It's no big deal. I had fun."</p>
<p>With that Matsumoto walked off. Akira watched him go before going inside.</p>
<p>Kouyou woke up earlier than usual so he took his time getting ready. He looked over at his shelf to where a trophy should stand, but he had fumbled yesterday. His best friend had let him down. He had come in last because he hadn't been able to concentrate. He was still angry as he grabbed his board and headed to the beach. Rei wasn't there, but he was early, so he sat down and waited. As the sun rose over the horizon he grabbed his board and stalked angrily towards the waters edge. He hadn't expected Akira to also not show that morning. In the back of his mind he thought that maybe Akira overslept. It would be so easy to go to his house. Kouyou decided on a different course though.</p>
<p>The waves were large and he wanted to clear his head. Wipeout after wipeout happened until he gave up and laid on the beach. He waited a few more hours for Akira to show up before he decided to go see why he hadn't come. When he knocked on the door, Akira's older sister opened the door.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" she asked.</p>
<p>"I came to see, Rei- chan."</p>
<p>"I thought he was with you?"</p>
<p>"I haven't seen him since school yesterday…"</p>
<p>"Someone came by this morning, and his shoes are gone."</p>
<p>"If you see him tell him I came by."</p>
<p>"Sure." </p>
<p>With that he left. He was confused. Who would he have chosen to leave with, and not see him? In the daze he found himself back home and in his room. Before long he was asleep. In the distance he saw Akira. He waved but Akira turned away. A shadowy figure came up beside Akira and they walked away. He ran after them, but even though he gave it his all, they were getting further away. He woke up covered in sweat and feeling like he had run a marathon. He heard his mother call his name and looked over at his clock. It was time for lunch. He had no appetite, though because he had skipped breakfast he went downstairs. He needed to try and eat. After nibbling on his food he excused himself and headed back up to his room. He fell asleep again, only to get lost in another nightmare. He sat up quickly as he heard a knock at his bedroom window. The sun was down and he cursed as he walked over to the window. Akira stood outside.</p>
<p>"You finally decided to come?" he asked bitterly</p>
<p>"I just got back from Tokyo," said Akira as he climbed in the window.</p>
<p>"Tokyo? What could possibly be there?" Kouyou asked as they sat on his bed.</p>
<p>"I've been talking about the aquarium for weeks," Akira said with a sigh.</p>
<p> You've not said a thing about Tokyo," Kouyou said defensively.</p>
<p>"So, did you win?" asked Akira, changing the subject with an exasperated sigh.</p>
<p>"I came in last. I was thinking about you and couldn't focus."</p>
<p>"I said sorry…"</p>
<p>"It's whatever. There's a different one coming up in a couple of months when summer comes.  We can hit the beach more so I can practice."</p>
<p>"About that…"</p>
<p>"What?" </p>
<p>"I can't just be at school or the beach. I want to do other things."</p>
<p>"After last night I need all the practice I can get. You can join me, stop watching."</p>
<p>"Surfing is your current dream, not mine. I'll come down with you before school but not after."</p>
<p>"Where is this coming from?"</p>
<p>"From nowhere . I have decided that I want to do things I like at times. I still wanna hang out but I also need to do my own things too. I'll see you tomorrow morning."</p>
<p>"Sure…"</p>
<p>Having said that, Akira climbed back out the window. Kouyou sat on his bed as he tried to comprehend what just happened. As Matsumoto left Akira behind he started taking off his makeup before he got hom. He hoped that his father was passed out when he got home. Today had been too good to deal with him. A dark bruise around his eye appeared as he rubbed off the makeup. When he got home his mother was in the kitchen, he could smell the food cooking. His father wasn't in his chair passed out though. He was torn from telling his mom he was home or just going to his room and eating later that night. He opted for the latter and made his way to his room. He stopped as he saw his door ajar and knew why he didn't see his father. He was looking down as he walked into his room.</p>
<p>"Where have you been all day?" his father asked, a bottle already in hand.</p>
<p>"With a new friend…" Matsumoto answered timidly.</p>
<p> "Friend huh? Who was this friend?"</p>
<p>"We met at school yesterday. You want me out of the house, so I hung out with him."</p>
<p>"I'm sure you did."</p>
<p>His father stood up to reveal papers behind him.</p>
<p>"I told you to stop writing this nonsense. You will never be anything."</p>
<p>He snatched up the papers and began crumpling them up.</p>
<p>"No!" screamed Matsumoto.</p>
<p>He rushed towards his father, but a backhand sent him sprawled out on the floor. He struggled to his knees as his father put the crumpled paper into the trash bin, then poured alcohol on it before lighting it up with a match. Matsumoto watched in horror, trying and failing to hold back tears.</p>
<p>"Stop crying you baby," his father said as he kicked him in the chest.</p>
<p>He tumbled into his back as his father walked out.</p>
<p>"Supper is ready, get to setting the table," his father called back.</p>
<p>"Yes father," he said meekly.</p>
<p>He wished his brother hadn't left. Now he was the only target of his father's drunken outburst. At least this time the pain was mostly mental instead of bloody but the night was still young. He got up and hurried down the hall to start setting the table as his mother finished up cooking. They ate in silence, mostly because that was how his father liked it. After dinner he was in his room looking at the ashes of things he had spent weeks putting together. His first song, that he hadn't finished yet, was gone. He was going to have to start over again. As he laid in bed he heard his door open. He sat up quickly expecting to see his father. It was his mother instead and he let out a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>"I wish you two would not fight," she said as she sat on the edge of the bed.</p>
<p>"It's not my fault," he said.</p>
<p>"You don't help it by blatantly going against him."</p>
<p>"Whatever."</p>
<p>He laid back down facing away from his mother.</p>
<p>"Just try to be less hostile."</p>
<p>"I'm tired, can I go to bed?"</p>
<p>"Just try. Goodnight," she said as she stood up.</p>
<p>He ignored her as she touched his arm lightly before leaving.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Akira woke early to make breakfast for him and Kouyo. If there was one reliable fact it was that he would forget to eat since his parents would still be asleep. The light of day was breaking over the water as he met Kouyou at the usual spot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me guess, you have not eaten yet,” said Akira.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't wanna ruin all that effort you put in the breakfast,” joked Kouyou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira pulled out two boxes and gave Kouyou one. After they finished they sat next to each other, watching the sun fully crest over the water. Kouyou tossed his shirt to Akira before he grabbed his board and ran towards the water. It was another hour before others started appearing at the beach, causing Akira to lay back in the sand with his eyes closed. A shadow over his face caused him to open his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look like you're having so much fun while he surfs,” said Matsumoto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I get to nap while he gets to practice. Win- win,” said Akira.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Nothing else you'd rather do before you lose your freedom?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira closed his eyes again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You haven't told him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I sorta told him last night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He looks busy out there. He would never notice if you snuck away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira sat up and looked out into the water. Kouyou was talking to a few other people as he surfed and laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. I want some shaved ice,” said Akira.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the water Kouyou wiped out. As he laid on his board he saw  Akira walking away with someone he didn't know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay, bro?” asked one of the people near him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh… Yeah,” Kouyou said as he realized he had been staring at the two walking away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira took Matsumoto to a stand that had just opened. After they ordered something cold they found a table to sit at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, where is it you'll be working?” Matsumoto finally asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A restaurant downtown. Nothing fancy,” answered Akira before he took a bite out of his cherry flavored shaved ice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not worried he'll see you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He never goes up that way. I told him I would still say before school anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hear those jobs are hard work…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll figure it out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you spend every morning with him, and work after school what happens to our friendship?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira shrugged and looked down at the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You might want to get back before he's out of the water,” Matsumoto said as he stood up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Akira could say anything he walked off. When Akira got back to his spot on the beach, he saw Kouyou standing there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? Decided to come back?” said Kouyou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wanted to get something cold.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who was your friend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Takanori. We met in detention. He saw me while walking by and so while you were out having fun I went to get a snack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, get this. There is this place further down the beach with better waves, so we're going there,” Kouyou said as he packed up the little he brought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Akira said with an unnoticed sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed the Bento boxes and followed the small group. As he watched Kouyou, time seemed to go on for eternity and he fell asleep. It was mid-afternoon before he was woken up by Kouyou shaking him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wake up,” said Kouyou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Done already?” asked Akira as he rubbed his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, we're all going to get parfaits.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll head home. I just feel so tired,” Akira said through a yawn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't be like that, come with us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira waved his hand and walked away from the group of four standing off to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rei-chan!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on without me. I'll see you tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next week was a blur to him. He went home late but had to get up early while also struggling to not fall asleep in class again. He wasn't surprised he didn't see Matsumoto, who was a grade lower. However, mornings and school almost seemed normal again. He had set a tray down in front of a couple when he heard the bell on the door chime as someone entered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll be right with you,” Akira called out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he turned around he saw Matsumoto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” said Akira weakly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well hey. You got a break coming up?” Matsumoto asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira nodded as he  pointed to a table. As he sat down, Akira noticed a small bag in his hand. A few minutes later he sat across from Matsumoto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's been a while,” said Matsumoto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's fine. I knew I would have to find you. I heard through the grapevine you also have a birthday this week,” Matsumoto said as he placed the bag on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's tomorrow actually,” said Akira as he took the bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sure you have plans also. So I got you this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira opened the bag and pulled out a silver necklace in the shape of a cross.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no plans actually,” Akira said as he stared at the necklace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don't like it. I'm sorry,” Matsumoto said as he reached for the necklace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira pulled the necklace out of reach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never said that. I was not expecting it is all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don't you have plans? Work?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I took the day off, but apparently, Kouyou, has a previously unknown amateur tournament or something. So, no plans. Thanks for the present!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to get back to work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira slipped on the necklace before he stood up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll see you again sometime,” Matsumoto said as he stood up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matsumoto smiled as he left the restaurant. It was not how he imagined it would go but it could have been worse. Plus Akira had put on the necklace. His father would still be at work so he hoped if he got to his room he would not have to deal with him yeah. He needed to find a better place to hide his poetry. When he got home the first thing he did was get in the shower. His mother was out so he enjoyed a longer than necessary one. Afterwards, in his room, he spent hours trying to write but it all seemed rubbish to him. Then he heard the front door open. His mother was home, so his father would be soon. He gathered up his binder and notepads to stash them in a false floorboard under his bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dinner will be soon,” his mother yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't bother to respond and began working on homework. He jerked upright in his chair as the front door slammed shut. His father was home and already angry. Akira laid down, not tired but morning always came too fast. He was almost out when a sound brought him back awake. At first he had no idea what he heard then it happened again. A tap on his window, barely audible but just enough to have woken him. He assumed it was Kouyou, so he didn't bother to get dressed beyond his boxers. His eyes grew wide as he pulled back his curtains. Matsumoto stood there staring back at him. He almost didn't recognize him at first and not just because of the darkness. He had no makeup on and his eye was swollen shut. Dried blood caked the edges of his nose. Akira quickly opened the window and helped him inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Akira asked when Matsumoto had sat down on his bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I fell...,” Matsumoto said sombrely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira said nothing, just put his hand gently on Matsumoto’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I stay the night?” asked Matsumoto softly, as he stared at the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I will get some extra sheets and pillows.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira left the room quietly. When he came back in a few minutes later he heard barely audible snores. Matsumoto had curled up on the top of the blanket and was sleeping. Akira shrugged and put a sheet over him before lying on the other side of the bed. Morning came fast and he was woken by his mother moving around down the hall. He tried to fall back asleep when he noticed something against him. He looked over his shoulder to see Matsumoto almost next to him with his arm over his waist. Akira chuckled quietly and laid his head back down as he shifted his body closer. He was woken up again, this time by the feel as Matsumoto pulled away. Matsumoto had sat up in bed as he looked over at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sorry,” said Matsumoto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coming here last night. I shouldn't have.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's fine,” Akira said as he sat up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t trouble you with… this,” said Matsumoto pointing to his eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We're friends. You can come to me anytime you… fall,” Akira said as he touched Matsumoto’s shoulder lightly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matsumoto smiled at him slightly. Akira smiled back with a big toothy grin. Matsumoto hit him softly with a pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey now, just 'cause you're hurt doesn't mean I won't start a pillow fight,” said Akira.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You would never. I'm an injured man,” laughed Matsumoto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't care how cute or injured you are, I'll do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cute?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matsumoto turned his body to face Akira. He was slowly leaning in when there was a knock on the door. They both turn towards the door and just stared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rei-chan, get up,” came the voice of Kouyou from beyond the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door handle jiggled, but Akira had locked it because of Matsumoto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me a second!” Akira yelled as he scrambled to get dressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he turned around, Matsumoto was gone and his curtains cluttered in the late morning wind. He opened the door and Kouyou practically dragged him out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you had a surf thing today,” said Akira.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And forget your birthday? Like I would do that,” Kouyou said with a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bring him home around five,” Akira's mom said as Kouyou was dragging him out of the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will do, Suzuki-san,” Kouyou called back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Akira asked as they got to the street and Kouyou let him go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, cause you slept so late we only have a few hours, so it's just into town,” Kouyou said as he began walking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira followed him to a small arcade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said you didn't want to surf, so I decided on something we used to do last summer. I bet I can still beat you at any game here,” said Kouyou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could never beat me to begin with,” Akira said with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time, and thoughts of Matsumoto slipped away from him as he fell into a groove he hadn't been in for what felt like years. He mashed the buttons on the fighting arcade rapidly, as he laughed. Kouyou sighed and dropped his hands to his sides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You win this round… and the twenty before that, but I will beat you one day,” Kouyou said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dragged Akira to another game, a VR shooter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I can't beat you I may as well get you on my side. Put those skills to use against giant mechs,”  said Kouyou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I've been wanting to play this for months!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, so let's do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they were done, Kouyou looked at his watch and cursed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are gonna be late, your mom is going to kill me. “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ran out of the arcade, Akira trailing behind the taller boy. Tomoyo Suzuki was waiting for them at the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"About time. Mother was getting upset," said Tomoyo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two boys struggled to catch their breath as Akira's sister ushered them into the other room. Kouyou's oldest sister, Akira's mother, and a few other people were in the room. Akira suddenly felt sad, looking around at the faces and not seeing Matsumoto. He barely paid any attention to the gifts he got as he idly played with his necklace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Where did you get that?" Kouyou asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've had it for a while," lied Akira.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I haven't ever seen it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well not all of us are always shirtless," Akira said offhandedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The evening went by quickly and before he knew it he was saying bye to everyone. When the last person was finally gone he sighed in relief and went up to his room. He had fun at the arcade, but coming back had brought thoughts of Matsumoto back. He was worried about him. Worst yet, he had no clue where he lived. Which was probably for the best. He would have snuck out and went to see him.  But the swollen face, and bloody nose wasn't just something he could forget…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Matsumoto left the house, he didn't want to go home, so he made his way into town just to be alone and away from his father. He found a place to put make-up on his face, and went to shop for new clothes, since he was still in the same clothes from last night. They were a bit wrinkled from having slept in them. After he was feeling more like himself, he went to the arcade and saw Akira. He almost went up to him until he saw him laughing with Kouyou. With his head down he made his way out and just began to wander the streets. He began to think the night before had been a big mistake. The day went in a blur, he wasn't even sure what he had been doing when he found himself staring out over the water of the bay as the sun was setting. The view brought a sad smile to his face as he thought of Akira and how he wished they could see this together, the contrast of what Takashima and he saw every morning. He was sitting in the sand, with his arms wrapped around his legs, chin on his knees, looking at the slowly setting sun when someone touched his shoulder. He jumped to the side as he looked up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi," said Akira.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh, hi."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you doing here?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just didn't want to go home. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with, Takashima?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He went home, and I needed some air. I saw you while I was walking."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matsumoto sat back up, his legs out in front of him, and his arms holding him up from behind. Akira sat cross-legged beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a nice night," Akira finally said after a few minutes, as the sun disappeared behind the horizon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They are about to get much hotter. We better enjoy it while it lasts."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Or, we can forget any time but now exists, and enjoy this moment," Akira said, as he looked towards Matsumoto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sounds like a cheesy song," Matsumoto said as he stared out across the dark water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira lightly punched him in the arm. Matsumoto looked over at him and grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Too bad we both have to go home some time," Matsumoto said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And I have no idea where you even live."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's my little secret, for now," Matsumoto said with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira just shook his head but laughed. Matsumoto was the first to stand up and dusted the sand off him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Time to go?" Akira asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I should get home… I have been gone for a day. They might even have noticed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira watched him walk away and laid back in the sand, looking up at the stars. Matsumoto silently made his way through the window in his bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, having removed his make-up on the way home. Laying on the bed he struggled out of his new clothes, leaving on just boxers before going under covers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe I should have stayed the night again. He is going to be too busy for me after tonight," Matsumoto said quietly to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and was out before he knew it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Matsumoto woke to the smell of breakfast and quickly got dressed. His father was gone already, and he was late for school. Not that it mattered to him much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're still here?" his mother asked as he walked out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I had trouble getting to sleep," Matsumoto lied as he ate breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your father is bringing business guests over for dinner, so try to be home by then and cleaned up," she said as he finished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded and went out the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"At least he will be tolerable tonight," Matsumoto thought as he began his walk to school.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On his way he passed by where he had sat with Akira and chose instead to go back down to that spot instead of going to school. From his school bag he took out his notebook and a pencil and sat on a large flat rock. He spent the rest of his day there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hontou wa tsurakute kurushikute sabishii yo," Matsumoto said as he looked over lyrics he had wrote.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you ready to get the second-place medal?" a voice asked in the distance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matsumoto looked up and saw Kouyou standing with his surfboard near a few other people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Second? I am coming in first this time. I have put too much effort into this," Kouyou said, as he gazed out over the ocean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ran towards the water and jumped onto their boards as they hit the water. Matsumoto watched them from his rocky perch with slight interest. He hadn't ever really been so near Takashima. Maybe he could figure out exactly what it was that Akira saw in him. That bad had been his plan anyway, but he quickly grew bored of watching the older men essentially just floating around on waves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, haven't I seen you before?" Kouyou asked, as he came towards Matsumoto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We are in the same school," Matsumoto said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced up with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That must be it. I don't mean to bother you, but I was wondering if you could help us out?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"With what?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We need a non-bias third party to time us on an obstacle course through the rocks. And since you're just sitting over here, I thought I would ask you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure, I guess," Matsumoto said, as he stood up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stuffed everything back into his bag and followed Kouyou. A little further down the beach they had set up flags as waypoints around an area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You just tell us to go, start the timer, and stop it when we finish. Should only take half an hour out of your schedule," Kouyou said as he handed him a stopwatch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matsumoto just shrugged as he took it. In the end Kouyou came in second by a small margin. The more he stood off to the side and watched Kouyou the more he knew why Akira would always choose him. And not just because they were old friends. When he couldn't bear it anymore, he made his way back home, a couple hours earlier than he had wanted to. To his surprise his mother was already home and cooking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Get washed up and help me set everything up. It has to be perfect," she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed and did as she told him. He hid his bag under his bed then went to get a shower. When he walked back into the kitchen his mother was already giving orders. Meanwhile Kouyou was headed into town with the people he had gotten to know since Akira had not been around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There is this great place we can get a bite to eat," said Hiroki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am getting a bit hungry after all that running around," said Kouyou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hiroki, you always want the same place, let's go somewhere new," laughed Saito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I think this time, Hiroki, is right. There's this newish guy there," said Haruka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh boy," said Saito with a roll of his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haruka stuck her tongue out at Saito as they followed Hiroki to a small restaurant. As they walked in, Kouyou stopped in his tracks causing Saito to run into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll be right with….," began Akira.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned around and saw Kouyou staring at him with wide eyes. He grabbed a menu, brought it up to his face and backed away into the back of the restaurant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He is usually less awkward," Haruka said, peering around Kouyou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He doesn't usually have someone he knows walk in on him," said Kouyou quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know him?" asked Haruka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, was that the guy who bailed on you the other day?" asked Hiroki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, and yes. I will see y'all later, I gotta go."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kouyou turned around and walked outside, with no real destination in mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why didn't he tell me he was working," Kouyou said aloud to himself as he walked down the sidewalk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he passed by the arcade he went in and tried to play a few games. All it did was keep his mind on Akira and that wasn't what he wanted to do. Night came, and somehow, he had stumbled upon a party being thrown. Sneaking inside he was soon drinking with a group of people he didn't know. That was the last thing he remembered before waking up mostly naked in a bed he didn't recognize, with a headache from hell. A clock beside the bed showed that it was almost noon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh no, I'm late for school!" Kouyou yelled as he looked around for his clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For what?" asked a soft female voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An American with brown eyes and bright green hair set up in the bed he had been laying in. The covers fell off her chest as she rubbed her pounding head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh, uhm, nothing. Sorry, gotta go," Kouyou said, as his face turned red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put on a pair of pants that might not have been his but fit well enough and ran from the room and building without a shirt. Still hungover, and the sounds of the day making his head hurt worse he made his way home and quietly into his room. He tried to remember what had happened, but after finding the party, everything was just blank in his memory. With a pillow over his head to block any light, he fell asleep. A soft thumping on his window woke him up. He knew full well who it was and ignored it. After ten minutes it came again. He laid in bed, facing away. He stared at the wall waiting for a third time. When it never came, he got up and went to get himself some water to drink. His head still hurt, and his mouth was dry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After gulping down a few cups he went back to his room. He stared up at his ceiling for hours before he got back to sleep. His alarm woke him, telling him it was time to get ready to surf. He knew Akira would be there so instead he made himself breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're still here?" his mother asked as she walked into the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't feel well when I woke up," Kouyou half lied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gathered his things and took a roundabout way to school, avoiding the beach entirely. Akira sat on the beach as he tried to think of how to explain everything to Kouyou. Two nights in a row he had not opened the window. It was almost time for school, yet he hadn't shown up yet. With a heavy sigh, he packed up his stuff and made his way to school. When he got there, he saw the back of Kouyou disappear inside the building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're coming in alone today?" came Matsumoto's voice from behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yea, I may have made, Kouyou, mad."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What did you do?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I panicked when he saw me at work. He has been avoiding me for the last two days."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sure he will get over it," Matsumoto said, as he went his separate way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure," Akira said, not believing It.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After school he skipped out on cleaning and waited by the front gate. A little bit later Kouyou came walking out with a few other people. Akira grabbed him by the arm and dragged him off to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, what are you doing?" Kouyou asked pulling his arm away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're not running away from me this time. We need to talk."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh? I remember it was you who ran away first."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, I admit I may have panicked and overreacted. But you have never been in there before. I didn't know what to do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You could have told me you had a job," Kouyou said angrily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I may have, maybe, sorta tried. When telling you I couldn't go after school anymore."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's been that long!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes," said Akira as he looked down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kouyou started to storm off and Akira grabbed him by the shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But I got the job to help my mother. Otherwise I wouldn't have. But I still always got up early to go with you in the morning."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I just need some time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kouyou shrugged off Akira's hand and walked away. Akira watched him go before he headed off to work. Matsumoto came up beside Akira as he walked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I told you to tell him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not the time right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know. I'm sorry. Walk you to work?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira just shrugged as they continued to walk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Look, he will get over it. He is just upset his best friend didn't tell him everything. You just need to wait for him to come to you," said Matsumoto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What if he doesn't?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then he is an idiot. But you would know how he is better than me anyway."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks," Akira said as he hit Matsumoto lightly with his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For what?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just walking with me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kouyou made his way home. His mother cocked her head as he came through the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you okay? Do I need to take you to the doctor?" she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm fine. I'm just having a bad few days," he answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well come tell me about it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mom…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't give me that tone."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kouyou sighed and sat down on a chair opposite of his mom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I feel like I haven't seen you in a few days, then you say you're not feeling good this morning, and now you say it has been a few bad days. So tell me what is wrong," she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"Me and, Akira, are just having a disagreement is all."</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"Well what did you do?"</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"Me?! He kept things from me. He has had a job for a while and never told me."</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"His mother did mention he had been helping her out with bills," said his mother.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"He explained why he got it, but that's not the issue."</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"Have you given him a chance to apologize?"</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"He has tried."</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"You two have been friends since you were little. However, things might not always be that way. You two have very different paths you are trying to go. You're all about this surfing now."</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"Stop right there. Just because I am mad at him doesn't mean our friendship is going to end."</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He stood up and went to his room. It was later than normal when Akira finally finished closing the restaurant. He had been distracted and it took him longer than usual to make sure everything was ready to go for the next day.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Hey,” came a familiar voice as Akira began his walk home.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Kouyou? What are you doing here?” Akira asked and turned around.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Your mom told me what time you got off, so I’ve just been hanging around until then.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“But why?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“So that we can talk.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“I’ve said I’m sorry… What else can I say?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Well, you can listen to me when I say that I’m sorry for not letting you speak.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“You would have just tried to talk me out of doing this, but I needed to. So, are we okay?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“I suppose so. I guess we better get home.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“See, was that so hard to do,” Akira said lightly hitting him in the arm with the back of his hand.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“You’re just lucky that my mother tried to tell me I would have to accept we might drift apart as friends.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Heaven forbid.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matsumoto came out of the school gate, dragging his feet. He hadn't been in detention for a long time, and this time was from falling asleep in class. It made him think of Akira, who he hadn't seen in weeks either, since they had walked to his work together. He had tried it once... or a dozen… times since, but Kouyou was already walking out and they were laughing. So he just kept his head down and went off on his own. He kept out of detention, out of his father's way, and was apparently out of Akira's life at this point. He had not slept at all last night. So right near school's end he had been caught dozing off. Detention was a nice nap, but he just wanted to go home and sleep.</p><p>"About time you have come out."</p><p>Matsumoto flinched at the voice, but before he jumped away his mind registered the voice.</p><p>"Akira! Why are you here?"</p><p>"I had a day off."</p><p>"And you spent it waiting out here?" Matsumoto asked with a frown.</p><p>"Well, not exactly. A classmate of yours told me you had detention. So I have only been here about ten minutes."</p><p>"Oh. That's good."</p><p>Akira grabbed him by the hand.</p><p>"Since you got into trouble, it's getting late, so let's go," Akira said as he dragged him along.</p><p>"Where are we going?" Matsumoto asked, catching himself before he tripped as he tried to keep up.</p><p>"Just come on. You'll see when we get there."</p><p>In front of the arcade, Akira finally let go of Matsumoto's hand.</p><p>"Here?"</p><p>"I want to spend more time with you, but I also cannot just abandon, Kouyou. So you two are going to meet. And get along," said Akira.</p><p>He pushed Matsumoto into the building. In the distance he saw Kouyou standing by a table alone. He walked ahead of Matsumoto and waved.</p><p>"Back finally," said Kouyou.</p><p>Matsumoto appeared from behind Akira.</p><p>"Hey! Aren't you the guy from the beach?"</p><p>Matsumoto just nodded slightly.</p><p>"What is he doing here?" Kouyou asked.</p><p>"Kouyou, this is, Takanori Matsumoto. Matsumoto, this is, Takashima Kouyou. I met him during detention. And a few times here and thereafter. So you two needed to meet.  Now, it's late and I need to get home. So this is all you two," Akira said as he turned around.</p><p>He waved and walked off.</p><p>"Wait...," Matsumoto and Kouyou both called out.</p><p>They looked at each other and sighed.</p><p>"He doesn't try to get his way often but try stopping him when he sets his mind to something," Kouyou said with a wave of his hand.</p><p>"I'm seeing that. I guess he wants us to be friends then, Takashima."</p><p>"Well, do you play video games?" asked Kouyou.</p><p>Matsumoto looked around and shook his head.</p><p>"Well, then I guess this isn't the place to be. Though they do have some great food if you're hungry."</p><p>"Food, let's do that. My parents never let me come here, so I wouldn't have any clue what I was doing."</p><p>Matsumoto's tiredness faded away as he spent the next hour talking with Kouyou. </p><p>"So you don't do video games, what are you passionate about?" asked Kouyou</p><p>"Putting ink to paper, really. When you're not allowed to do much, you gotta get things off your chest somehow," explained Matsumoto.</p><p>"Oh, you write? What type of stuff?"</p><p>"Mainly just things that I hope to put together into songs at some point. I never had any musical instruments though, so it's just the music in my head to go by."</p><p>"Sounds like a lonely time."</p><p>"Well, my brother was around until he moved away. So of course we would sneak out at night and go see movies or bands."</p><p>"Oh man, the things me and, Akira, would sneak out and see. The nights my sister would fall asleep, thinking we were already asleep, were some of the most fun,"<br/>
Kouyou said laughing.</p><p>"I remember one time a few years ago me and my brother went to a Sex Pistols concert in Tokyo," said Matsumoto.</p><p>"Wait, we did too! Man, we got into so much trouble. We told our parents we were staying over at the other's house. But since our parents talk, a few days later we were grounded for a month when his mom brought it up during a family dinner get together, my mom had invited them too."</p><p>As they laughed, Matsumoto glanced up at a clock.</p><p>"I should be getting home," Matsumoto said.</p><p>"Same," said Kouyou.</p><p>As they walked outside, Matsumoto broke off from him with a wave. The next afternoon, Matsumoto was heading home after school when a hand grabbed his shoulder.</p><p>"Wanna walk with us?" asked Akira.</p><p>"Sure," Matsumoto said.</p><p>"So, I was telling, Takashima, about the one time we tried out boarding down the mountain."</p><p>"You mean when we were thirteen, and you forced me to. Where I ended up in a leg cast for a month?"</p><p>"Yeah, that. It sure was fun. We should do that again."</p><p>"No," Akira and Matsumoto blurted simultaneously.</p><p>"Where is your sense of adventure and fun?" asked Kouyou.</p><p>"I can't afford to be off work for a dumb accident that is preventable," said Akira.</p><p>"I'm not really the best at things like that. I've always been more into music," said Matsumoto.</p><p>"Whatever. I'll catch you two later. Summer starts next week and so do the tournaments," Kouyou said.</p><p>Kouyou waved and took off down towards the area of the beach they were passing.</p><p>"I have a surprise for him. I took off the first week of summer. I was hoping all three of us could go camping. Get away from the city, and the pressure of life," said Akira.</p><p>"I'm not sure my parents would agree, but I can ask. When are you going to tell him?"</p><p>"It's going to be a surprise after his tournament the day summer starts. I have the week after that off," said Akira.</p><p>The next week went by way too slow for Akira. He had worked almost every day, but as he closed the shop, Kouyou was waiting for him with a gigantic smile.</p><p>"So, you had a good day, I gather," said Akira with a yawn.</p><p>"I have some of the greatest news!"</p><p>"Oh? I have some too."</p><p>"Go first," said Kouyou.</p><p>"Well, starting next weekend I have a week and a half off. I thought maybe…" Akira trailed off.</p><p>He saw Kouyou's face drop, and his shoulders fall.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"Well, I didn't expect it to happen, but I won the qualifier. That means I get to go to the next round of tournaments."</p><p>"But that's splendid news, why did you suddenly get disappointed?"</p><p>"I leave Wednesday for Hawaii. I will be gone all summer," Kouyou mumbled, the words almost unable to come out.</p><p>Akira felt like someone had punched him in the gut. He hadn't thought about what winning the tournament had really meant. Never gave it a thought.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Kouyou said.</p><p>"Don't be sorry, this is what you've worked so hard for," Akira said with a smile.</p><p>"Take off work the entire summer, come down with me."</p><p>"You know I can't."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah." </p><p>Instead of going straight home, they went for a late night walk around the city.</p><p>"So, are you going alone?" asked Akira.</p><p>"I think my sister is going to be a guardian, so yea pretty much. My oldest sister has her own life, and mom doesn't enjoy flying. So, sister gets a free trip."</p><p>"Well, you better come back a winner."</p><p>"Oh, you know I will."</p><p>For the next few days Matsumoto, Akira, and Kouyou spent their mornings at the beach before Akira headed off to work until Kouyou left. Late in the morning, the day after the start of Akira's vacation, Matsumoto was waiting in his room with a backpack on as he got out of a shower.</p><p>"How did you…?" asked Akira.</p><p>"Your mom let me in before she left for work." </p><p>"Explains a lot. She tends to do that."</p><p>"Well, you know how you said you wanted to get away from the city? Well, my parents have a place we can go. They have a small cabin that we use no longer."</p><p>"You don't like giving me time to say no do you."</p><p>"What's the fun in that?" Matsumoto said with a smirk.</p><p>Akira shook his head but smiled. Within the hour he was following Matsumoto to the bus station.</p><p>"You know, a cabin isn't really camping though," Akira said as they were riding on the bus.</p><p>"Sleeping on the wet ground really is not for me. So it's a compromise. We get a nice place to cook and sleep, while also enjoying the freedom of nature."</p><p>Hours later they were carrying a few bags each of groceries into a small rundown cabin.</p><p>"Did we have to walk the entire way with this stuff," Akira asked as he sat the bags down and collapsed onto the floor.</p><p>"Depends on if you wanted to eat or not," Matsumoto said as he wiped the sweat from his brow.</p><p>"Well, that was the entire day wasted just to get here."</p><p>"Oh, it's not over yet," Matsumoto said, pulling Akira to his feet.</p><p>"Oh no, what now?"</p><p>"Just come on," Matsumoto said as he pulled him out the door.</p><p>A porch circled the entire cabin and Matsumoto pulled Akira around to the back where a porch swing hung.</p><p>"Sit, and I will be back."</p><p>Matsumoto left Akira sitting there confused. He came back with two glasses filled with water. He handed Akira one before sitting down beside him.</p><p>"The sun is going down, this is when the day is really over. The beach sunsets might be glorious, but out here, it's so much better," Matsumoto said as he crossed his<br/>
legs.</p><p>As they sat there, the sun sank down below the trees. Akira's eyes widened with the way the orange light made the trees blaze like on fire. He leaned forward, the glass held in his hand completely forgotten. Matsumoto took a sip of his water and then smiled as he watched the view that really mattered to him. The sunset he had seen hundreds of times, but the sheer awe in the expression and eyes of someone you were sharing a moment with was unbeatable by any standards. Akira leaned back as the sun went lower and saw Matsumoto staring at him from the corner of his eye.</p><p>“Is there something on my face?” Akira asked as he turned to face Matsumoto.</p><p>“Does the cutest little face of amazement and childlike wonder that belies your age count as something?” Matsumoto asked with a smirk.</p><p>Akira blushed and went to turn his head away, but a gentle hand from Matsumoto on his cheek stopped him. Matsumoto unfolded his legs and turned to face Akira fully.</p><p>“I seem to remember you saying something about finding me cute,” Matsumoto said, as he leaned towards Akira.</p><p>Akira reddened deeper as Matsumoto touched his forehead with his own.</p><p>“I’m going to…” Matsumoto began.</p><p>Before he could finish Akira grabbed onto his shirt, pulled him on top of him, and met his lips with his own. Matsumoto’s eyes widened in surprise before he realized what was happening and went with it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Akira woke, tangled in sheets, to the sound of water running. He untangled himself and stretched out on the bed as the previous night ran through his mind. It didn't seem real, almost like a drunken blur. Except he had been very much sober, albeit intoxicated by Matsumoto himself. He wasn't sure what had made him do it. Maybe it was the scene, or that nobody was around for miles. It might have been the smell of Matsumoto that still hung to the sheets and pillows. Most likely all of it. Even falling off the porch swing hadn't stopped it after forgetting where they were, and Akira had tried to roll on top.<br/>The water stopped bringing him back to the present, and into the room walked Matsumoto dripping wet with only a towel around his waist. The marks on his neck stood out on his pale brown skin.</p>
<p>"Get up and get a shower. I have another amazing view to show you today. I'll have breakfast waiting," Matsumoto said with a smile.</p>
<p>Akira walked into what passed as the kitchen, dining room, and living room there was a bowl of rice with an egg on top waiting for him. Matsumoto was just finishing his own bowl.</p>
<p>"You're going to need the energy today," Matsumoto said with a wink.</p>
<p>Akira just shook his head and sat down to eat while Matsumoto made bento boxes. After Akira ate they filled up bottles of water and Matsumoto led them into the forested mountain. The going was slow as Matsumoto, guided by memory in a place that had changed ever so slightly in the years since he had last been there. Lunchtime had come and gone by the time they reached an open plateau.</p>
<p>"Finally," Matsumoto said, sitting on the ground, sweat causing his shirt to cling to him.</p>
<p>Akira collapsed to the ground beside him, sweat pouring off him.</p>
<p>"Next time we use a trail. Going straight through, climbing over trees is not the way," Akira said.</p>
<p>They gulped down the last of their water and ate a late lunch. Akira noticed a small crowd of people staring over the edge of the plateau that seemed to be a cliff-side. It was probably what Matsumoto wanted to show him, and now he was even more curious to see the view. Matsumoto didn't seem to be in a rush though, and he ate slowly. The crowd was growing larger when Matsumoto began cleaning everything up.</p>
<p>"So below that cliff is a small village. Most times there isn't much to see. However, there was a reason I made us come yesterday, because of what is happening today. Now close your eyes," Matsumoto explained as he took Akira by the hand.</p>
<p>"Is this…?" Akira began.</p>
<p>"Shush and close your eyes. You'll see soon enough."</p>
<p>Akira obeyed and let Matsumoto lead him to the edge.</p>
<p>"Can I open my eyes yet?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>Akira opened his eyes and spread out as far as he could see was a sea of clouds, covering whatever landscape was below. </p>
<p>"Oh, my…"</p>
<p>"This was why my parents had a place in these mountains."</p>
<p>"I never thought I would get to see a sea of clouds in person," Akira mumbled, awestruck.</p>
<p>"This view inspired me when I was younger. Wanting to rise above where I was in life, and here I feel I am soaring above the clouds. The things in my life, my father, left behind."</p>
<p>Akira took Matsumoto's hand as he stared out among the clouds. </p>
<p>"The climb was worth every step," Akira said.</p>
<p>"You say that now. But we still have to go back."</p>
<p>"Don't remind me. I hope you remembered the way back."</p>
<p>Matsumoto just shrugged and smiled at him. He had seen the sea of clouds many times. But the one thing that he knew would never bore him was seeing Akira reacting to things he enjoyed. Even now he couldn't remember a single thing about last night's sunset. He must have missed it. But Akira's face through it all was emblazoned at the front of his mind. This would be another memory he would have of Akira. No matter where they were or would be, nothing would catch his eye or attention more. </p>
<p>"Well, now that I've showed you this, you get to pick what we do tomorrow," said Matsumoto.</p>
<p>"What? Me? I don't know this area."</p>
<p>"But you wanted to get away from civilization. What did you want to do out here?"</p>
<p>"I hadn't really thought that far ahead after, Kouyou, saying he couldn't go…"</p>
<p>"Well, you have all day and night to ponder about it now. We are here for the week."</p>
<p>Akira stared back out at the scenery and got lost in it, the world around lost to him except the soft hand in his. Matsumoto pulling his hand away brought him back to reality.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Find a place to sit, I’m going to go get us something to drink,” said Matsumoto.</p>
<p>Disregarding signs, Akira found a place off to the side where he could hang his legs over the edge. Matsumoto came back carrying two ramune and two cups of shaved ice. </p>
<p>“Something to cool us off,” Matsumoto said.</p>
<p>He handed Akira his and sat cross-legged shoulder to shoulder with him. They spent the next few hours just enjoying the closeness of each other.</p>
<p>“Well, if you want me to find our way back, we better get going before sundown,” Matsumoto said.</p>
<p>With one last look out, Akira stood up and followed him. The sun was setting as they made it back to the cabin. While Akira fixed dinner, Matsumoto watched the sunset from the porch swing. The next morning Akira woke first, and eased himself out of the arms of Matsumoto, trying not to wake him.</p>
<p>"What time is it?" Matsumoto mumbled as he moved.</p>
<p>"I don't know."</p>
<p>Matsumoto covered his head with a pillow as light shone through a window.</p>
<p>"Wake me up when you know," he mumbled.</p>
<p>"What if I told you I know what I want to go do?"</p>
<p>Matsumoto slowly uncovered his face and stared at Akira.</p>
<p>"But, we gotta go into town."</p>
<p>Matsumoto recovered his face and turned over.</p>
<p>"You don't even know what I was going to say. Besides, you're already up."</p>
<p>Akira pulled the sheet off of Matsumoto.</p>
<p>"Fine, fine." </p>
<p>Matsumoto got up and dressed while Akira made breakfast.</p>
<p>"So what are we doing?"</p>
<p>"Actual camping. But we need equipment so, we need to hike back into town to buy some."</p>
<p>"I've never done any of that."</p>
<p>"I haven't since I was young. It'll be fun. One night out among the trees and under the stars."</p>
<p>The trip into town and back to the cabin took most of the day.</p>
<p>"Are we going to camp outside the cabin for tonight?" asked Matsumoto.</p>
<p>"Actually, today was just meant to get all this stuff. Tomorrow we can find a nice place. You know this area. Any place that has a nice little open area? Maybe a stream nearby?"</p>
<p>"You forget I only came up here to visit the one spot I took you too. I never ventured too far into the rest of the area. I thought I would end up lost."</p>
<p>"Guess we are pioneering this land," Akira said with a shrug.</p>
<p>After quick showers they went out to watch the setting sun, cuddling closely despite the summer heat. <br/>The next day Matsumoto was following Akira up an overgrown trail. </p>
<p>"Is this a good idea?" Matsumoto asked as he tried wiping sweat off his brow with an already damp rag.</p>
<p>"Nothing ventured, nothing gained," Akira said as he stopped and leaned back against a thin tree.</p>
<p>Matsumoto dropped his ruck to the ground with a heavy thud and sat on it.</p>
<p>"I don't think this is what the saying meant."</p>
<p>"This area isn't used much, but a man-made trail has to lead somewhere… I think."</p>
<p>As they sat there resting, the sound of laughter echoed from the distance. </p>
<p>"Oh people. Maybe they will know something," Matsumoto said, perking up.</p>
<p>Akira lifted off the tree and looked in the noise's direction, trying to hear anything else. Matsumoto stood up and pushed him forward.</p>
<p>"Let's go, fearless leader."</p>
<p>Akira shook his head with a smile and started off the trail towards where the laughter had come from. It wasn't long before they heard two voices, but they were still too far away to make out much else. They seemed to be moving, however, so Akira picked up his pace. Matsumoto struggled to keep up. Not only was he shorter, but he wasn't used to anything close to what they had done the last three days. But he said nothing as he trekked on, slowly falling behind. One voice stopped mid-sentence as Akira finally got close enough to hear what they were saying. Akira burst out of a thicket to see two rifles and two older men in orange vests pointing them at him. They stared at him with wide eyes as Matsumoto appeared, gasping for breath, a little afterward.</p>
<p>"Who are you?" asked the oldest of them, with white hair.</p>
<p>"Sorry. We heard you and thought you could help," Akira said as he looked nervously at the now lowered rifles.</p>
<p> "You two lost?"</p>
<p>"More like we are looking for a pleasant spot to camp out for a night or two."</p>
<p>The older man scratched the back of his head as he thought about it.</p>
<p>"What about the falls?" asked the younger man, his hair peppered with grey.</p>
<p>"Falls?" Akira asked.</p>
<p>"Yea, there is a little waterfall a few miles down. It has a wide open area that I have known people to camp at while hunting out here."</p>
<p>"Oh yea. I must be getting old to have forgotten that, son."</p>
<p>Akira and Matsumoto thanked the two men after getting directions and made their way to the falls. They started thinking they had gotten lost when the trees opened up. In front of them was a narrow stream filled with crystal clear water.  A roaring waterfall caught their attention further up the stream. It fell into a small lake that opened up into the stream. Next to the water's edge was rocky, but next to the tree line it smoothed into grass.</p>
<p>"Oh, this looks like a great place," said Akira.</p>
<p>Matsumoto knelt next to the stream and splashed cool water on his face after setting down his pack. Akira unpacked the tent and looked at it in a confusion of tarps and poles. The instructions weren't much more helpful. While he was separating it out Matsumoto came over to help. </p>
<p>"So?" began Matsumoto.</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"Two of us?"</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"With no idea on how to put this up*"</p>
<p>Akira just nodded and kept separating.</p>
<p>"Well, I for one have no worries then."</p>
<p>"Shut up and help," Akira said with a laugh.</p>
<p>What would have been a ten-minute job took them most of an hour, but eventually they had a tent set up... with a few extra pieces lying around that surely went to nothing. They set up their sleeping bags inside and then unloaded cooking utensils from their packs. Akira pulled out a fishing pole and assembled it.</p>
<p>"I am not waiting for you to catch a fish to eat," Matsumoto said, taking out a pack of ramen. </p>
<p>"Suit yourself, but I'm making this experience count. Fishing is part of it."</p>
<p>A couple hours later Akira came back holding a rod and looked dejected as the sun was setting. Matsumoto laughed and kissed him on the forehead.</p>
<p>"Here I'll make some ramen quick."</p>
<p>"Fine," grumbled Akira.</p>
<p>Akira ate quickly and then laid back to look up at the clear sky. The full moon shined down on them, as stars dotted the sky. Matsumoto laid with the top of their heads touching.</p>
<p>"Nice night."</p>
<p>"Despite the fails of the day."</p>
<p>"Hey, we made it to this area. Even if you didn't catch any fish, it seems so serene out here. More so than even the cabin."</p>
<p>"We might not even need the tent."</p>
<p>"Oh, no. I am using that tent. No animal is going to think me dead and eat me alive."</p>
<p>Akira moved his hand above him, putting it on the side of Matsumoto's face. Matsumoto interlocked his fingers with Akira's and they laid there as time stopped for them both. Matsumoto felt his eyes getting heavy.</p>
<p>"I think it's time to call this long day over."</p>
<p>"We should pack up our stuff first," Akira said through a yawn.</p>
<p>After slowly putting away the cooking and fishing supplies, they threw their packs into the tent and climbed in. Matsumoto didn't even bother to get inside his sleeping bag, or change, just passed out on top of it. Akira took off his shirt, but soon found himself also passed out next to Matsumoto. They woke the next day sprawled out with one of their legs crossing atop the other ones, sore from the past day’s hike and sleeping on the ground. Matsumoto winced as he sat up.</p>
<p>"Okay, that is why we have beds," Matsumoto groaned.</p>
<p>"It's not so bad," lied Akira.</p>
<p>He tried not to wince as he sat up. Matsumoto's laugh told him he failed.</p>
<p>"As much as I don't want to admit it, I wouldn't mind staying here another night."</p>
<p>"We can build a bigger fire, make s'mores, tell ghost stories."</p>
<p>"Swim in the stream, make-out under the stars."</p>
<p>"Equally good options."</p>
<p>"We better make the most of the time we have out here and do it all."</p>
<p>Matsumoto stripped down to his boxers and ran out into the already blistering heat to the cooler water of the lake. A few minutes later, Akira followed suit. The deepest part of the shallow lake came up to Akira's chest. Matsumoto splashed him as he floated around on his back. He sputtered and stood up. Another quick splash came at him, along with a smirk from Matsumoto. Akira swung his arm  through the water, throwing a wave into Matsumoto. Akira swung his arm back for another wave as Matsumoto went under. Matsumoto grabbed his legs and pulled him under. Matsumoto swam until they were face to face, kissed him on the nose and then pushed him down and surfaced.</p>
<p>Akira broke the surface and took in a deep gulp of air. Matsumoto smirked and wrapped his arms around Akira's waist.</p>
<p>"You're looking a little wet because of me," purred Matsumoto. </p>
<p>Akira turned slightly red. He got even redder as Matsumoto nipped lightly at his neck. Matsumoto let out a laugh as he looked at Akira’s face. </p>
<p>“Shut up.”</p>
<p>Matsumoto smiled and kissed him softly and backed up. The day passed much too quickly for Akira. A day of teaching Matsumoto to fish, another dinner of ramen after catching no fish, and as the sun went down, they sat toasting marshmallows on opposite sides of a roaring fire.</p>
<p>“Do you even know any ghost stories?” asked Matsumoto.</p>
<p>“Not particularly. So I guess campfire stories are one thing we can’t cross off the bucket list.”</p>
<p>“Just leaves time for much more fun things.”</p>
<p>Matsumoto made his way around the fire near Akira, as he fixed his s’more. Akira nearly dropped his dessert as he felt the lips of Matsumoto brush lightly against his neck.</p>
<p>“Be careful, you don’t want to drop that,” Matsumoto whispered into Akira’s ear before nibbling on it.</p>
<p>Akira smashed the dessert into his face, and Matsumoto pulled back. He looked at Akira in shock. Akira stood up and licked the chocolate off his lips. </p>
<p>“Oops, I guess I dropped it. I better clean it up,” said Akira with a smirk.</p>
<p>Matsumoto opened his mouth slightly in surprise as Akira slowly licked off the mix of chocolate and marshmallow. He pulled Akira up against him, kissing him deeply.</p>
<p>“Well, look at you.” Matsumoto said with a smile as he pulled away.</p>
<p>“Maybe it’s the fresh air getting to my head.”</p>
<p>Akira put his arms around Matsumoto’s shoulders, while Matsumoto put his arms around his waist. He kissed Matsumoto’s nose softly, then kissed down his neck.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>